Promise of a New Tomoroww
by Age of Cosmos
Summary: When Danny's whole life is ruined, his town in flames and his friends and family dead he changed and became what every hunter said he would become: a monster, now he's on a path towards clockwork. A lonely road for revenge. For a new tomorrow... But what will his new tomorrow be? Destruction or Salvation?...


Promise of a New Tomorrow

**A/n **

**Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom**

When Danny's whole life is torn from him, he changed and became what every ghost hunter said he would become: a monster, now's he's joined ranks with his fellow teenage phantoms and causes as much trouble as possible in hope's his past is forgotten.

Chapter Zero Consequences

Nasty Burger parental meeting with Mr. Lancer something about Danny's imminent future seven p.m.

"Why did you call us here Mr. Lancer? On the phone you said it had something to do with Danny?" Mrs. Fenton said.

"Yes. I called to talk about Danny, and more importantly Danny's future." A cackle of lightning boomed in the distance adding even more tension to the already grave mood. "Great Moby Dick what was that?" Mr. Lancer looked behind him in a futile attempt to see the flash. The question hung in the air for a moment and then was dismissed entirely.

"We're here to talk about Danny, remember?" Mr. Fenton said.

"Quite right Mr. Fenton. As I was saying, we - the school board and I - have a suspicion that Danny stole the answers to the C.A.T. and used them to cheat."

Both Fenton parents bore looks of confusion, each waiting for a response from the other. "Before we take any action, what proof do you have that Danny cheated?" Mrs. Fenton demanded

"Well for starters, a D minus student managed to get a perfect score on the C.A.T. That is cause enough for alarm," Mr. Lancer began. "Or how the answers came up missing a few days before the test was admitted," he finished.

"Wait, wait," Mrs. Fenton interrupted. "You said yourself that you locked the answers inside your briefcase which you handcuffed to your arm! How could Danny possibly get to the answers without you noticing? Unless he all of a sudden developed ghost powers," Mrs. Fenton rationalized. When a peculiar look went over Jack's face, Mrs. Fenton sighed, "And no Jack, for the umpteenth time, Danny is not a ghost. Besides we're the leading experts in all things ghosts! We would've known if Danny developed ghost powers. We have various hi-tech devices and equipment that would alert us to any and all things paranormal," Mrs. Fenton further clarified.

"Really?" Mr. Lancer skeptically asked, "Because I seem to recall that little ghost invasion awhile back - y'know the one with the armies of the ghost king enslaving Amity Park and almost subjugated the whole world? If not for inviso-bill and that other ghost with fangs, I-"

"Now wait just a minute Mr. Lancer, that's unfair. We were ill-prepared for that large scale incursion. Jack almost died trying to beat back Lord Dark, and if it wasn't for the ecto-skeleton being stolen by that ghost kid... we would've further modified to work out the glitches, but unfortunately it was stolen again after the invasion was repelled." Mrs. Fenton interjected

"You're right, Mrs. Fenton. I apologize - but my point being even though you and your husband claim to be the world's leading experts in ghost hunting neither of you have actually caught, studied or found any evidence of ghosts except for that ghost invasion a few months back. But after it was all said and done, no evidence has ever been produced except a really grainy video that could be a UFO landing for all we know. Besides, the GIW said it was all one giant hallucination. They found contaminated mushrooms in each of our homes."

"All valid points Mr. Lancer. I admit we have never caught or studied a ghost. But what about that giant ghost-plant called Undergrowth, or those series of bizarre weather patterns caused by that weather-based ghost Vortex? Each of those beings were stopped by that ghost kid!" Mr. Fenton exclaimed.

Mr. Lancer sighed. "We could argue this back and forth all night long, but we're here to talk about Danny's future not whether ghosts exist or not. As I was saying, if Danny did indeed cheat, then this could very well be where Danny ends up - working at the Nasty Burger. Though if the secret sauce isn't regularly checked... As Irving 'Third-Degree' Burns said, and I quote, 'if those 42 secret herbs and spices are overheated it could cause an explosion that could take out a whole city block'".

Behind them, an unlit burner right next to the vat of condiments turned on, almost as if fate had intended it to overheat. As if the future were set in stone.

Minutes later, a black-suited half ghost kid with snow-white hair and glowing green eyes carried his friends through a crystal clear sky and a vibrant full moon and landed behind the nasty burger. Two angelic rings went in opposite directions, which turned his jumpsuit into normal clothes. His snow white hair turned black and his green eyes changed into blue.

"Why do you think we're meeting my family and teacher at the Nasty Burger?" He questioned his two best friends.

"Maybe they know you cheated," Tucker guessed.

"Or maybe they have important news that has nothing to do with the C.A.T.," his other best friend Sam reasoned.

Taking a breath for courage he boldly walked up to his parents and teacher, with his two friends following behind in a show of support. "Mom, Dad?" He called.

"It seems Danny that you scored a perfect score on the C.A.T." his father began, he let out a breath in relief, "which seems impossible to Mr. Lancer. According to him, the answers to the C.A.T. were stolen and used by someone to cheat. He thinks you stole them Danny, wh-" Danny tried to interrupt, but he was silenced and his father continued. "Based on his evidence that your grades are below average. Also based on your study habits, which means without those answers, you would've failed the test."

All of them looked at him with such hope he said nothing, he saw each of their faces drop with such shame, with so much disappointment that his only response was "I'm so sor-"

But he didn't have enough time before the unthinkable happened…. BOOM.

Seconds before he could even process what was happening, his instincts turned him intangible. The force of the explosion launched him through a wall with him screaming, "NOOOOOOOO!"

He felt intense heat. Circles of fire surrounded him, scorching his hair and skin. Unconsciousness slowly tempted him with her sweet embrace and, ever so slowly, he gave in little by little.


End file.
